Arteries
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is the perfect match... Sequel to "Understandings"
1. Chapter 1

Arteries 

**by MM **

disclaimer: The characters of Emergency do not belong to me. Opposites attract; well, at least they balance out in the end. As always I'll help 'em up, dust them off, give 'em a smooch and send them back when I'm done.

rating: K+

note: follows "Understandings".

**Chapter 1**

Marco Lopez was whistling as he mopped the dorm floor. It was a cool spring day and the breeze was flowing freely throughout the station. The first few hours of the shift had been calm and he was looking forward to soup and grilled cheese sandwiches a la Gage.

"Psst! Hey, Marco!" a voice called from the bathroom. He looked over and saw his friend, Chet, beckoning to him.

"I'm trying to get this set up," he pointed up at a bag of water over the door. "It takes two to set this up." With a shrug Lopez held the string as Kelly fastened it down. They left the room, Marco returned to his mop and Chet sat on a bunk to keep him company.

Johnny came zipping through towards his locker. If he followed his routine he'd go into the bathroom to clean up before making lunch. The two men in the dorm grinned at one another.

Until Cap walked by them.

"Hey, Gage?" he called out to the paramedic. "I need you in with Roy and me to look over the logs. It'll take ten minutes, then you can get going on lunch."

"No problem, Cap," the younger man smiled and walked out the door to the office.

"You're finished with your clean-up, Kelly?" Hank asked as he walked through.

"Uh, yes sir, Captain, sir," he said in a guilty voice. The older man carefully looked him over trying to decide if he needed to figure out what might be happening.

"I'll be checking," he promised. "Hi, Mike." Now Stoker walked in to the dorms and went back to the bathroom. As the door opened he was drenched.

"CHET!" the normally quiet man yelled. He did not like the Phantom's pranks for the most part and never when he was the recipient.

"Ooops!" Kelly was laughing with Lopez as he got up to help dry off the engineer. "Hey, it's all Cap's fault," the mustached man proclaimed.

"Yeah, he called Gage out to the office," Lopez agreed. Mike glared at the twosome and then looked beyond their shoulders.

"So, it's my fault?" Stanley growled behind them. "Somehow I think I need this latrine cleaned from top to bottom," he glared. "And I'm looking at the two men who've just volunteered. GET TO WORK!"

After Hank had stomped off and Mike swapped shirts Kelly and Lopez started in cleaning the latrine once more.

"You'd think he'd have a better sense of humor," Chet groused.

"I think he does, but he doesn't like you blaming others for your pranks," Lopez determined. "You should have just apologized and helped dry Mike off." Kelly rolled his eyes.

"A little water doesn't hurt anyone," he stated as he went to scrub toilet bowls.

Johnny and Roy were going over the logs. There was going to be a quarterly inspection soon and they knew their captain wanted everything in order and ship shape.

"Ya think someone should remind Chet about the upcoming inspection?" Johnny asked his partner. Roy considered the question. For about three seconds.

"Chet knows when the inspections are coming up," Desoto stated. "He hears the morning announcements and can read the bulletin board just like everyone else." Since he got nailed the previous shift with a large container of water he had little sympathy or concern for the Phantom. Johnny nodded as he annotated the log. He'd been relatively dry for the first time in months. It seemed prudent to keep his mouth shut and just agree. He kept his head down when Hank walked back into the office and threw himself into his chair with a loud squeak of wheels.

"Dang it!" he grumbled. "Can't he take a hint? I keep giving him latrine and he still screws off!" Roy offered his consolations.

Gage kept silent.

The other two men settled down and soon the entire log was reviewed and in order. Finally Johnny was released to prepare lunch.

Opening cans of soup, he deftly dumped them into the pot. He added his own spring onions and some leftover chicken from the previous shift. Then he started on grilling cheese sandwiches. He'd already opened cans of peaches, pears and mandarin oranges for a fruit salad.

"So, you dodged the Phantom once again!" Chet had crept up behind the paramedic and startled him.

"Guess so, ya freak!" Johnny retorted. "Just remember the station inspection is coming up and it'll be our shift!" Chet blew it off.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Big deal."

"Chet!" Johnny tried. "You know Cap's all in a twist. Can't you cut him a break?"

"Cap's not the one the Phantom's after!" Kelly taunted. "We know who he wants!" Johnny shrugged, although his stomach knotted. He hated being singled out for pranks and even when someone else got nailed he wasn't very happy about it. He flipped the sandwiches in the pan. Soon he'd transfer them to the oven to keep warm.

Mike Stoker strode into the kitchen, frowning as he noted the proximity of Chet to Johnny. Actually, just Chet alone would have made him frown. He moved to the paramedic and literally shoved himself between the taunter and the younger man.

"John, you need some help?" he asked in complete protect mode.

"Nah, I'm nearly done here," Gage said, feeling rather crowded. Chet took the clue and backed off while Mike leaned against the counter watching the sandwiches cook.

"Smells good," the engineer commented. "I like soup and sandwiches when it's cool out." He continued to make small talk with the paramedic until Chet slunk over to the table, picking up a newspaper.

Soon all six men were in the kitchen. Johnny stacked hot sandwiches on a plate and gave them to Roy to pass out. Soup was divided in six bowls and distributed to his crew mates. They were half-way through lunch when the squad toned out.

"Squad 51, man complaining of chest pains, 493 Rose Avenue. Cross street, Atlantic Blvd. Time out, 12:32.

Squad 51, KMG 365," Hank responded. Gage did a quick check on the map to find the location and trotted around to his seat. Roy handed the call sheet over.

They zipped down the road. As they approached a red light Roy needed to swerve around cars onto the wrong side of the road. He narrowly missed colliding with an oncoming car, pulling over at the last minute.

"Geeze!" Johnny yelled as he braced himself on the door and dash. "You'd think the flashing lights and sirens would be a hint!" He took a few deep breaths while Roy struggled to calm himself down. At the corner of Atlantic Boulevard the navigator indicated a right hand turn and two streets down they turned left on Rose. Half-way down the block a few neighbors waved them over.

Grabbing their equipment the two paramedics were soon inside a small home, an older man was sitting back in a recliner, grey and sweaty.

"Hi, I'm John Gage and this is my partner, Roy Desoto," he began.

"Sam... Sam Watters," the ill man ground out.

"Well, Sam, my partner and I are going to check you out," he said as he began to unbutton the man's shirt. "What's going on?"

"Uhm, I have this pain in my left arm," he managed. "And my chest feels real heavy."

"Ok, we can help you," Gage began moving some of the equipment around. "We're going to lie you flat on the floor and then relay your vitals to a doctor over at Rampart Emergency." Sam nodded.

"Let us do all the work, Sam," he continued his soothing manner. "Just relax and concentrate on your breathing. That's it, in and out, there's no rush."

Roy was glad his partner had taken lead. He could have done the job, but this left him free just to work on vitals. He took blood pressure, pulse and respiration as Johnny placed EKG leads on the man's torso. This was patched into the monitor.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51," Gage called in.

"Squad 51, this is Rampart," Mike Morton's voice came over the speaker. "Go ahead." Johnny began rattling off vitals as well as describing the patient's complaints. He then nodded to Roy to send a strip over lead 2. After reviewing the information the doctor ordered an IV and epinephrine. Once stabilized, Sam was transported with Johnny to Rampart.

Within a half-hour Morton was able to treat the man and send him up to CCU for further observation and treatment. He thanked Gage for staying with him and Carol in the exam room. The paramedic had been a calming influence and that helped in treatment.

"I tell you Dixie, Chet is just out of control!" Roy was leaning on the nurse's counter blowing off steam. Johnny skirted around him and poured a half-cup of coffee out then leaned on the back counter. He wanted to stay out of the conversation. But Dixie turned to him.

"Why aren't you complaining," she asked. He shrugged.

"He isn't 'cause he hasn't been nailed in two shifts!" Roy continued barely stopping to breath. "He's gotten me, Marco and Mike, twice!"

"I offered to go around and open all the cupboards this morning," Gage said.

"Right. But Cap wouldn't let you!" Roy grumbled. "I hate getting wet." Once more, Johnny bit his tongue. If he said he hated it too, then he knew the retort would be fast and sharp. He didn't need the extra stress! So he contented himself sipping at his coffee.

As Roy continued Kel Brackett came down the hall. He noted the senior paramedic bending Dix's ear looking quite upset. He then looked over at the closed body language of the second paramedic. Johnny looked anxious. He swung by the desk.

"Johnny," he said, "have a moment?" Dixie looked at her boss in a slight panic. But Kel simply continued down the hall with the lanky paramedic in tow. He strode past his office to the doctor's lounge. without comment he nodded towards a chair, poured coffee into a mug and filled his companion's up to the top. Then he straddled a chair.

"So, what's happening with Roy?" he asked.

"Uhm, Chet's been pulling a lot of pranks the last two shifts," Johnny reported.

"So? I don't see you complaining," Brackett sipped at his coffee. "I do see that you're a bit... stressed." Johnny ducked his head.

"The water bombs were set up for me," Gage admitted. "But for some reason Chet's keeps missing me. He gets the other guys."

"But why are you stressed?" Kel prodded. "I'd think you'd enjoy a dry period."

"Its just that the guys, Mike and Roy especially, are upset," Gage explained. "Then our station is due for a quarterly inspection so Captain Stanley is on edge."

"And...?" he pressed.

"And every time Chet misses he comes and tells me the Phantom's going to get me," Johnny finally sighed. "He gets real close in my face. I don't like him sneaking up on me."

"I can imagine," Brackett agreed. He knew enough about the paramedic's childhood to know the mustached fireman brought back too many memories and automatic physical responses.

"Mike's been good about trying to get between us," Gage said. "And Cap keeps upping the discipline. He's even tried talking with Chet to see why he's so... frantic with his pranks." The doctor leaned over and rested his hand on Johnny's forearm.

"Just remember that you're not at fault, Ok?" he told the younger man. "You're doing the right thing distancing yourself from the problems. If Chet really bugs you I could speak with Hank."

"I think I'll be Ok, Doc," Johnny said as he took another drink. "It's just waiting for the inevitable that gets to me. I just want to get soaked or something and get it over with!" Brackett chuckled.

"So I should hope Chet nails you?" he gently teased. Gage finally smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be good," he agreed. Kel picked up the two coffee cups and stood to rinse them out.

"We'd better go save Dixie," Brackett said. "If looks could kill I'd be nailed to the wall." The two men went down the hall. Johnny pulled on Roy.

"I want to go finish lunch!" he slightly whined, drawing the blonde paramedic's attention.

"Ok, Ok, the stomach need to be fed," Roy tossed his hands up. "See ya Dixie, Doc," and he followed the dark-haired paramedic out to the squad.

By the time they returned to the station the entire kitchen was spic and span. There were no leftovers in the fridge.

"Cap," Johnny poked his head into the office, "permission to make a sandwich?" This stopped the nervous paper shuffling and gained a pained look. They looked at one another for a long moment then Hank chuckled.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked as he stood up to join the younger man.

"Yeah," Johnny smiled and allowed Hank to put his hand on his back as he was propelled back into the kitchen.

"I'll get you a plate," he said as the fridge door was opened. Chet chose that moment to walk in the door.

"Cap..." he started. Then stood waiting for his punishment as the water was flung onto his boss. All the good feelings Johnny had striven to elicit were tossed aside.

"CHET KELLY!" the man shouted, water dripping down his face.

"Cap, deep breaths," Gage counseled as he put a constraining hand on his arm. He gestured with his head to clear Chet out of the room.

"Just water," he said, willing to take the brunt of the anger. At least Hank tried to center himself. He breathed. He growled. He accepted the dish towel and dried his face. Then he allowed the paramedic to lead him back to the dorm for a dry shirt.

Once he'd calmed Cap down, Johnny went back to the kitchen to fill his complaining stomach. He'd just opened the fridge when the tones sounded.

"Station 51, MVA 110 freeway. Enter north bound, Century Boulevard. Time out, 2:35."

"Station 51 KMG 365," Stanley responded, handing a slip to Roy.

Squad led followed closely by the engine. It was all blaring sirens and flashing lights as they sped towards Century. They were within two blocks to the 110 when the unthinkable happened.

A driver ploughed into the driver side of the Squad sending it sideways then into a spin. Neither man had time to brace as they spun. As they came to a stop the engine came into the intersection.

"This is Engine 51," Hank called out. "Squad 51 has been hit at the corner of Century and South Broadway. We need paramedics at this location."

Johnny watched the surreal reality play itself out. They'd sped into the intersection and a heavy-body camaro hit Roy's side of the car. The senior paramedic was launched over to the passenger side where Gage sat able, if not prepared, to catch.

The first thing Johnny noticed was his partner was pressed against him and something wet hit his cheek. He looked down and realized there was a small spurt of blood coming up from Roy's neck. He immediately brought his right hand over and felt along the jugular until he felt the blood flowing out. He gently clamped down hoping it wasn't severed.

Then he could hear the sounds. Their siren was still wailing and there was a hissing noise coming from the front of the truck. Glass was scattered all over the two of them and he could see the windshield was shattered. The steering wheel was bent funny and the driver side door seemed awfully close.

"Johnny? Roy?" Cap's frantic voice finally came through.

"Cap? Roy's been hurt," he said quickly. "Don't separate us! He has a cut jugular. I'm applying pressure."

"What about you?" came the quick response.

"Not sure, nothing seems to hurt," Johnny answered truthfully. "But you're gonna need the jaws to get Roy free." Hank could see differently, there was blood slowly welling down the junior paramedic's face from his forehead near the temple.

Now more people were moving around the squad. Marco popped the cables off the battery while Chet and Mike tugged on the passenger door. It opened fairly easily, but they had to get the jaws to pull the steering column off of Roy. The siren cut off.

As they were working more sirens approached. First two officers came up and began to control traffic and people trying to get a closer look. Then a second squad arrived. Harris and his new partner Bellingham were soon assessing the situation.

"Can you hold on a little longer?" the senior paramedic, Harris, asked. Johnny answered affirmatively. A backboard was wedged in and very carefully Roy was strapped down once the steering wheel was pulled off. Slowly Mike backed Johnny out of the squad while the rest of the firemen grabbed hold of the backboard. The two paramedics were brought to the curb where they were set down.

Harris took a quick look under Johnny's fingers. "It'd be best if you can just hold it. The doc will probably have to do some careful clamping when we get you to the hospital."

"I'll hold on," Johnny stated. Vitals of both men were taken. There was no breathing sounds on Roy's left side and he was still unconscious. He had a good-sized lump on his skull. From what they could tell Johnny had spasms in his lower back and a cut on his forehead where he'd smashed the window glass. A few small chunks of safety glass were stuck in the cut. This was wrapped and a small dose of ms was given for the pain.

After an iv was started Roy was shifted onto a gurney and then he was put into the ambulance with Johnny and Harris at his side. They sped away to Rampart.

Dr. Early was ready when they arrived. The two paramedics were whisked into exam room 3. Carefully Joe looked at the damage to Roy's jugular.

"Looks like a little nick," he murmured as he carefully blotted then clamped the side of the artery. Johnny managed to stand for a few moments until Dixie tugged him back into a wheel chair.

"Kel's ready for you next door," she said as she pushed him out. As they went out the door Mike Morton entered. Johnny tiredly sighed. At least his friend had the best of care.

Soon Gage's head was cleaned, given a couple of stitches and his back carefully checked then x-rayed. He was given a muscle relaxant and a two day pass to rest at home. Of course, he wasn't given a way home and he waited in the lounge.

Joanne showed soon, sitting with him until Roy was cared for. He needed some fine needle work, a lung sealed and expanded, a broken rib shifted back into place, a new cast around his left forearm and a few days at the least in CCU for his moderate concussion. Not to mention watching his lungs just in case he pulled a "Johnny" and developed pneumonia.

"Looks like you're with me," Joanne smiled through her relief. A fireman's life was not easy, and worse for the spouse.

"You can just leave me at home," he tried. But she nixed that immediately and got him ready to go home with her. She had him home, fed and in bed within the hour.

______________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When he returned the next shift Roy was still at Rampart. He'd not bounced back from his concussion as well as the doctors wanted him so he was held there for a few more days. Johnny then was given the snickering report he'd be paired with Brice for the duration.

Craig Brice, the walking rule book. Heaven knows he'd heard about the man from Roy. Over and over and over. He could hear the resigned sighs from his crew mates and noted the quick flash of hurt over the substitute. Hmmm.

"Gentlemen," Brice said by way of coming in.

"Good morning!" Johnny said with his normal, sunny smile. "Glad to see you, Brice!" He did remember Roy's complaining about the impersonal way the substitute preferred to deal with each station he was assigned to. Brice looked surprised. Briefly.

"Hello," he said, "Gage."

"Would you like some coffee?" Johnny continued ignoring the stares. "Mike made it so it's drinkable. Then we can go check out the squad." Stunned, Brice could only nod and accept a cup of excellent coffee from his new partner.

The chatty man stood there and simply talked with him about spring training. Both Dodgers and Angels. The surprised man managed to talk about the latest roster as he loved baseball. The statistics alone were enough to appease his sense of order. Once the coffee was finished Gage rinsed their cups and they went out to roll call. Hank kept it brief, assigning dorms to Brice, latrine to Chet (as he'd earned it for, well, ever, after the previous shift) and meals fell to Gage.

First the paramedics went through morning routine. Brice began re-arranging the drug box to his specs when Johnny stopped him.

"I know there's the set-up suggested by the county," he gave a disarming, lopsided grin, "but when I've subbed at the other stations I find that it's best to leave their set-ups alone. Unless both of the paramedics are subs. Then we discuss the arrangements."

Brice thought about this. He'd always just arranged everything to his comfort. It gave him a sense of control in a situation where he had none. But Gage made sense and the set up of equipment was not governed by rules. Maybe he could live with it.

"Well, I always rearrange it for me, but if you'd explain your set-up, it'd help," he actually acquiesced. No one had ever taken time to explain their equipment to him.

So, for the next thirty minutes Gage walked Brice through the squad compartments. He even compromised by agreeing to lock the equipment up until they went to pull it out. They even discussed driving arrangements. Johnny figured Craig should drive and let him navigate as he knew the area better.

Brice was stunned! The man actually gave up control of the squad to a sub! He found himself agreeing to the arrangement as they locked up the compartments and slipped the key into the front of the squad.

The two split up as Gage went into the kitchen to get a grocery list together and Brice went into the dorms to clean and remake beds.

A long series of tones began playing while Johnny was planning dinner.

"Station 36, Station 51, pumper 82, factory fire. 6742 Garfield. Lamont Paint Company. Cross street, Jackson. Time out, 10:55."

"Station 51, KMG 365," Stanley accepted the run and handed a slip over to Brice. Gage checked the map and quickly climbed into the squad giving his partner directions. Brice easily found his way given Gage's directions.

The factory wasn't fully involved when they arrived. The workers had already set up a triage area and the 36's were working with the injured. 51's paramedics were directed to do search and rescue.

As a team the two men entered the factory and began searching the office areas. A couple workers trying to save files were sent out post haste. When they went deeper into the building they began to have difficulty seeing through the smoke and kept together.

As they entered the storage area they found several firemen spraying water on flame and paint cans. Hot paint had a bad habit of exploding. They skirted around and looked for workers.

"GAGE!" Brice yelled and pointed. There were two men down and a third trying to pull them out. As a team they moved in, picked up the fallen, and with the mobile worker leading them headed out to triage.

The 36's were ready and took the two wounded in stride. "The Cap said there might be one more worker in the mixing room." Harris said. Tapping Brice on his shoulder the two men re-entered the factory. As they worked their way back the heat grew more intense. Water rained down as the fire crew battled the flames. They were near the very back of the factory where the fire was out of control when the HT squawked.

"51, all are accounted for! Get out of there!" Hank recalled his men. They turned and wasted no time in leaving as the paint cans began to explode. Somehow they made it out to the lot, but both were splashed with white and yellow paint. The hose crew flushed them down to make sure they had no hot spots as they ran out.

"Whoo hoo!" Johnny called out as he pulled his mask off. "That was closer than I like!"

"Me, too!" Craig jerked his mask off. "Way too close!" They continued to laugh off the adrenaline high as they pulled off their equipment and checked each other for any burns or injuries.

"You two clowns ok?" Hank asked as he looked over his paramedics.

"Yeah, think so," Gage answered. "At least Brice looks fine."

"Gage has a burn on his neck where some paint splashed," Brice said. "But it's small and looks to be blistered. We can let the doctors check him out if you want."

"Why don't you ride in with one of the ambulances?" Cap suggested. "Brice can follow and bring you back if you're cleared."

"Ca-ap!" Johnny protested.

"Ok, Cap, I'll make sure he's checked out," Brice agreed quickly. He pushed his partner towards triage. Hank was impressed. This was the first time Brice had covered for anyone. Maybe Gage was good for him.

Brackett was thorough. He looked over the paramedic's burns on his neck and cleaned them. A light gauze bandage was applied. Then he checked out Brice.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Roy," Johnny said.

"But we need to be on call," Brice stated.

"Ten minutes!" Johnny called over his shoulder as he headed for the door and down to the elevator. Brice stewed as Brackett checked him out.

"Calm down," Kel suggested. "It's only normal he'd want to check on his partner."

"But it's against regs!" the twitching man complained.

"It's ok," the doctor replied. "I expect it."

"But..." Brice began again only to have the doctor cut him off.

"It's only ten minutes," Brackett said. "Go get your supplies replenished."

Grumbling, Brice took his list to Dixie and proceeded to get the few supplies they needed. As he was signing the paperwork Johnny was there. He picked up the supplies, said thanks to Dixie and headed out to the squad, disgruntled sub in tow.

"We aren't suppose to waste any time at Rampart," he grumbled once more.

"And we didn't," Johnny said patiently. "I just ran up, said 'hi' and came back. Roy hates to be up there alone so I make sure to stop in every time we have a run. Unless we're called, of course."

"Don't make it a habit," Brice grumbled. "I'd have to make a report." Gage looked over at the stubborn paramedic. He really didn't have a clue about having a partner. Johnny wondered if he'd ever formed a bond with another person.

After months and months, (*Ok, years*) of therapy he'd realized he'd never learned how to bond with other people. Roy had been the first person he'd every felt comfortable with. Then his family. It was a warm, enveloping feeling that helped him during bad times. Cap was the next person he opened up to and gained another family. Once you started bonding it became addictive.

But this uptight, rules-driven man next to him didn't understand how friendship changed things. And some rules were there for the excessive cases. Ten minutes here and there wasn't hurting anyone and he was on call the whole time. If he was toned out he'd be there.

This was one point Johnny wouldn't give up. Driving, negotiating drug boxes, being the friendly people-person on calls, those were things he was willing to do. He would not give up caring for his friends.

"I guess you'd better get those forms ready," Johnny smiled his most friendly, disarming smile as he climbed into the squad.

Brice was in a quandary. He'd formally told Gage he'd broken a rule. He'd given him a warning. But the paramedic blew him off. He decided to mention it to Captain Stanley when they got back to the station.

After a quick stop at the market for groceries, the squad backed into the apparatus bay. Johnny took his sack of food and disappeared into the kitchen. Brice searched out the Captain and lodged his complaint.

He was blown off again! Stanley had the audacity to repeat what Brackett had said, then said he didn't have a problem with his men checking up on one another. He even intimated he'd gone over with the ENGINE on occasion to see how one of his men were.

Brice absolutely was beside himself. He'd have to go over the station captain's head and report the violation directly to Chief McConnike's office. He decided he'd log violations for the shift then if they were repeated he'd send it in.

So for the remainder of the 48 the by-the-book paramedic logged each and every violation Gage made. And he made quite a few! Every time they ended up at Rampart he stopped by to see his partner. Four times! Plus the original visit. He wasted almost 50 minutes! He carefully documented each violation on the proper forms and put them in the mail after his shift.

Johnny drove Roy home after he got off shift. The senior paramedic was more than ready to get out of that hospital room. Joanne celebrated by fixing them a big breakfast.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jenny bounced out the door to her father. He gave her a careful hug.

"Uncle Johnny!" she shrieked and launched herself at the younger man. He responded by spinning her around and flipping her up on his shoulders. Her laughter warmed Roy's heart. He pulled Joanne to his good side for a longer kiss. Mmmm, maybe Uncle Johnny could entertain his niece for a bit.

They happily ploughed through breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and sausage. Slice fruit. Johnny was in heaven. So much so he was more than happy to take Jenny down to the park to play for a few hours. And when they returned he said nothing about the mussed up hair and relaxed smile on his partner's face.

Although he did give him a knowing grin.

Two days of relaxation followed and then Gage returned to the 51s to partner up with Brice once more. This was another 48 and they worked together to check out the squad. Once more the equipment was left where it was and once more Gage deferred to Brice regarding driving the squad. They were assigned to hoses and spent a sweaty hour getting everything squared away.

Next on tap was Captain Stanley's discussion of the paint factory fire. Although Johnny and Brice hadn't handled the hoses, they were included in the discussion to better fight a paint blaze. The main problem was the explosive nature of the product and the need to cool it quickly.

"Excuse me, Captain Stanley?" an authoritative voice called from the doorway. The men all turned and found themselves scrambling to their feet.

"Chief McConnike!" Stanley was somewhat surprised. He knew he was up for inspection, but the head of the County rarely came out for one.

"I need to speak with," he referred to his clip board. "Paramedic John Gage." All eyes swiveled to the young man. Brice bit back a smirk; his complaint had been heard and recognized as a flagrant violation! The other four men were surprised. What could have possibly happened to cause the Chief to come out?

"Sir," Johnny inclined his head respectfully.

"May we use your office, captain?" McConnike asked formally. Of course Hank agreed and showed them into his space. He was not asked to stay and was told to close the door on the way out.

Gage stood at attention waiting for the ax to fall. McConnike reviewed his notes then glanced up surprised to see the man still standing.

"At ease, Gage," he said. "Sit down." The lanky paramedic sank into the stiff wooden chair and waited.

"It seems you were wasting time at Rampart General Hospital last shift," the chief commented. "50 minutes."

"I visited my partner on five occasions over the previous 48," Gage said.

"Any reason in particular?" McConnike pushed. Johnny carefully thought about his answer.

"Roy had been hurt the previous shift. I know he was worried about me with a substitute partner," he said. "It helped him to know I was ok. It helped me to know he was doing better."

"But 50 minutes?" the chief pressed.

"Stretched out over a 48," Johnny explained. "I finished my run, took the HT and went upstairs to see him. I was on call the entire time. You know exactly how it is, sir. We are closer than partners; we're family. We watch out for one another day in and day out. It feels... strange not having Roy next to me in the squad." McConnike raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying Paramedic Brice is not ready for his job?" he asked.

"No," Johnny responded quickly. "Brice is a fine paramedic. He's just not my partner. Roy and I have been together nearly 3 years now. We're used to each other." McConnike considered the response.

"Paramedic Brice is relatively new. He's been partnered with several other paramedics, including your own partner, Desoto," he commented. "There seems to be some.... difficulties with him."

"Sir, I don't think any substitute fits in perfectly," Johnny actually defended Brice. "It's not easy coming into a team, especially as close as we work together. I know I appreciate the people the county assigns to us. It can difficult. But that doesn't mean they are incompetent."

"But paramedic Brice seems to have a reputation," the chief commented.

"He is very rules-oriented," Gage allowed. "And well he should be as the outsider. He needs some consistency." McConnike looked at the paramedic.

"You are the first person to understand him," he said.

"I understand not fitting in," Johnny admitted. "I know you have my file. You know I've been in counseling for over two years."

"Yes, I know that," he admitted. "But you do well at your station and as a substitute."

"That's because I have a solid base," Johnny asserted. "No matter where I sub I still come home. Brice doesn't have that. He's still looking for a partner."

"Do you think he's a good paramedic?" the chief asked, almost casually. Johnny took a while to answer.

"Yes, he is a good paramedic," he said. "He is extremely organized. He knows procedures. He follows orders exactly as they're given. He... just needs a base. A partner. A crew. Then he'll fit in anywhere he subs."

McConnike took this information in and aligned it with his notes. It all fit. So he left that and returned to the complaint.

"And the 50 minutes you 'wasted' at Rampart?" he switched gears quickly.

"We are human," Johnny stated. "We are concerned about our partners, our brothers. The rules are there for those who abuse them. Ten minutes here or there is not a violation. It is reaffirming ties. I need to know my partner is ok. He needs to know I am ok. Even Cap and our crew needs to know we're all safe. It's a completely normal reaction."

McConnike reviewed his notes. He completely agreed with this paramedic. He knew the concern that was there. He knew exactly how close this team was. He, and the governing board, had no problem with these quick check-ins at the various hospitals. The rules needed to be adjusted to recognize the ties of the firefighters' family. And Brice needed to find a team to belong to. He did not want to lose a valuable man simply because he did not fit in as yet.

"You make a very valid point, Gage," McConnike said. "I believe that the rules need to be adjusted to accommodate visits to hospital bound firemen. Also, if you could help Brice find a team to belong to, that would be even better. I'd hate to lose a man as good as he seems to be." Johnny looked up at the chief.

"I will take that in to consideration," he said. "I'd hate to lose him, too. He just needs to fit in. Just like I did," he added.

"Then I will send out an addendum to the rules," McConnike decided. "To clarify hospital time. I agree, you and all personnel should be able to see their partners and team mates for brief periods. I am sure the board will agree and set reasonable time limits."

"I know Roy and I will appreciate that!" Johnny said. He waited until the chief wrote several notes on his clipboard. He then looked up at the paramedic.

"What's for lunch?" he asked with a smile. "I think I'd like to buy in."

"Well, Mike is the cook on shift," Johnny considered. "I think it's sandwiches, soup and coleslaw. He does a great coleslaw."

"Perfect! I'm hungry!" McConnike asserted as he stood up. He followed the paramedic out of the office back into the kitchen area.

Mike made ham sandwiches with chicken soup. He was a bit nervous but the chief seemed to like his cooking. All the men ate in polite quiet, very few comments made. Johnny seemed to be the happiest with the situation and carried a light conversation about the fireworks at Disneyland versus the show at Angel Stadium. The chief seemed to be happy with the station.

"I think I can safely write off the station, Captain Stanley," McConnike said as he was getting ready to leave. "Everything is in order." He knew every man was listening as he added, "and there will be some changes to the rules governing runs by the various hospitals," he added. "I think that a partner or a crew member should be able to visit his or her partner briefly, ten to fifteen minutes, when they bring in a patient. Let's face it, men," he smiled, "these people are our family! We all need to assure ourselves they're healing." With that, McConnike went out to his car and left.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. Brice looked at Gage wondering just what had been discussed. But he didn't have the nerve to ask. Before Chet could pursue his pigeon for information, Cap spoke up.

"Gage, my office," he ordered. "Marco, Chet, clean up. And Kelly? Don't listen at my door!"

The office door was closed nearly half an hour. Then it only opened because the squad was toned out on run.

"Squad 51, child down, 596 Lincoln Boulevard, time out 14:30," dispatched relayed.

"Squad 51, KMG 365," Stocker took the call then handed the slip over to Brice. The paramedics did not talk, except for given directions. Soon they pulled up in front of a two-story home with perfectly edged shrubs and carefully spaced flowers. If Brice had noted this, he would have been impressed by the organization and management. If Gage had noted this, he would have been bothered by the sterile surroundings.

As it was both men grabbed their equipment and went up to the front door. After knocking a woman answered the door. She was as beautiful as a movie star with perfect makeup and not a hair out of place.

"I'm glad you here!" she exclaimed. "It's Robert, he didn't wake up from his nap." She led them through the house and up the stairs. Gage now saw that it looked like a model home, no dust, no clutter and the furniture was covered in plastic. On the second floor he noted everything was perfectly neat. Then they went into one of the bedrooms.

It was designed for a child complete with a low table, chair and toy box. There were cute animal designs stenciled on the walls. Once more, everything was organized and neat. No toy dared to be out of place. On the bed, which was the only thing he'd seen so far that was not straight, lie a child of perhaps six. He was sweaty and struggling to breath.

"I couldn't wake him," the woman fretted. "He was a little tired this morning, and didn't want to play with his things. He hasn't napped since he was three!"

"Ma'am, I'm John Gage and this is my partner, Craig Brice," the paramedic began.

"I'm Judith Spencer," she said. My husband is out of town at a convention." She watched as the other paramedic began to assess and take vitals.

"How long has Robert seemed ill?" Gage continued.

"Well, the past few days, I suppose," she said. "He's been very irritable and somewhat clumsy. He's tripped several times."

"Ok, we're going to call Rampart Emergency and speak with a doctor about Robert," Johnny said in his most soothing tones.

"Has he been pulling on his ear?" Brice suddenly asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes," Judith said. "His left ear. I looked at it but nothing seemed to be in there. He never sticks anything in his nose or ears."

Soon the biophone was hooked up and vitals written down. Gage succinctly relayed the information to Dr. Early. An IV was ordered as well as immediate transport. Brice rode in with the child, the mom rode in the front seat of the ambulance.

It didn't take Joe Early long to find the severe ear infection. He put the child on a cooling blanket because he was running just over a 105• temperature. Antibiotics were put on board as well as analgesics for the fever. When Brice finally came out of the exam room he looked for his partner. But Gage was not at the nurse's station nor in the lounge.

"Looking for Johnny?" Dixie asked. Receiving a nod she continued. "Dr. Bracket needed to speak with him. He said to have you wait in the lounge. Why don't you grab some coffee?" With a terse nod the paramedic went and waited.

_______________


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I received a phone call from Chief McConnike this morning," Bracket said as a preamble to their conversation. Gage did not like the stern look on the man's face. "It seems you had a very detailed complaint lodged against you."

"Yes, doc," Johnny confirmed. "The Chief came by the station just before lunch to talk with me about the problem." Brackett leaned back, arms folded.

"He spoke with me first thing this morning," Kel growled. *After Purcell busted my butt for going over budget! How the hell he thinks we can cut back on supplies in ER is beyond me!* He grumbled to himself.

"Not the way I want to start my day with complaints from the county." Johnny realized his other boss had not heard the outcome of the complaint. Without a chance to defend himself, Brackett began his lecture on his lack of professional behavior.

At first the doctor was too full of steam to notice the paramedic's posture. Then he realized Gage was not upset in the least. In fact, the brazen young man had a slight smile on his face. Very slight, but it was there. Which fueled his lecture coupled with the ego-bruising he'd taken earlier from his superior. He became more vocal, more assertive, more demeaning by walking through each 'violation' until Gage's expression finally began to change. He sagged slightly and all the light dimmed from his eyes. *Good! Now he'll know better than to screw up my day!*

*I guess I have no say,* Johnny thought sadly. *He knows me but still he thinks I was wrong and I can't speak. If I could just tell him then it would be better.* He continued the self-talk Kevin, his counselor, had taught him. But being confronted by a man he truly respected made it difficult. He finally dropped his eyes accepting his failure.

The doctor's next volly was interrupted by the phone.

"Dr. Brackett," he snapped. "Yes, of course... Chief McConnike? Before you begin let me tell you I'm correcting the problem right now... Yes, John Gage is sitting in front of me... No, he hasn't had anything to say... No, I did not ask the outcome of your meeting with him." Then Kel grew very quiet as the Chief carefully explained the situation and the evaluation of the rule and finally the changes made in that particular rule. He flushed as he realized he'd not only over-reacted to the early morning phone call, he'd taken his own, personal ego bruising out on the man.

"I see, Chief," he finally spoke. "Yes, it makes perfect sense and to tell the truth I'd been unconcerned with any of the men checking up on hurt colleagues. In fact, I tried to dissuade Brice from lodging the complaint." He listened some more as McConnike explained something more. Gage figured it was about the other paramedic.

"I agree, sir," Kel was saying. "No, I won't say anything. Thank you for taking care of everything so quickly." A few more pleasantries and then the phone was hung up. Johnny's face was barren of emotion. No smirk, smile or even glint in his eye. It was near impossible for Brackett to figure out what to say. It was if a stone wall had been lowered.

"Do you need me any longer, Doctor Brackett?" he asked as devoid of tone as possible. "I should get back to my partner and make our squad available."

"Johnny, I," Kel tripped over his own tongue. He was not very good at apologies.

"Don't worry, Doctor Brackett," now the young man gave a sad smile. "I know exactly how it is. I'll be sure not to cause you any problems in the future." He was standing and out the door before Kel could blink. In fact, by the time he got to the door to try to call him back the hallway was clear of any paramedic.

Damn it! He'd screwed up. He'd ignored the real problem and focused on his own selfishness. Add to the fact this was Johnny Gage who'd lived a lifetime of being treated as an annoyance to be stomped down didn't help any. And he'd stomped pretty hard.

"Kel?" Dixie touched his arm. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not," he admitted. "I just royally messed up, Dix! I started disciplining Johnny without getting any facts or even allowing him to explain what had happened. I was so pissed off from Purcell I just ignored the possibility Johnny'd already taken care of the problem and it was all win-win. Now it's a sucking lose for him. He looked like I'd beat him, like he deserved being treated like crap."

"Kel, it can't possibly be that bad," she tried. But she could tell by the look in his eyes it was. "Look, you two are close. On his next run in why don't you take him aside and apologize? He's not one to carry a grudge."

"There was no anger, Dix," Brackett said, "no grudge at all. He looked like he'd deserved to be treated that way. He went back to his childhood and accepted he was worthless." He pushed himself off the wall. "I'd better call Hank and let him know what happened."

As Brice drove the squad back to the station he grew increasingly worried about his partner. Gage had not said one word since they'd left the ER. He just sat there staring out the window like he'd lost his best friend. Whatever Brackett had said really affected the paramedic.

Before they could back all the way in tones sounded and he rolled down his window for the assignment slip. Cap looked worried, like he wanted to say something more, but Gage simply took the slip and told Brice to go to the right.

The residence was fully involved when they pulled up. Gage jumped out by the hydrant and quickly hooked up the main hose. That would allow Stocker to regulate the rest of the hoses. He jogged over to the squad to pull out his jacket and scba.

"Gage, Brice, the father went back in to get some papers," Hank directed. "Wife says they were in the back left bedroom."

"Ok, Cap," Brice answered for both of them. Before they could take off Stanley slapped Johnny on the shoulder and smiled. "It's going to be fine, Johnny," he said firmly. He saw the flash of pain in the younger man's eyes that was quickly covered by his own resolve. He watched both paramedics enter the burning building.

Johnny took lead and moved carefully, but quickly, through the entryway. He could feel the water coming in from Chet and Marco's hose sending steam up from the burning walls. He tugged on Brice's sleeve to keep him close.

They were able to go down the short hall and into the back room. The flames were so intense they dropped down low and searched for the husband. Suddenly Brice pulled on Gage's arm and indicated the limp body on the floor. Given the flames they quickly decided to keep low and carry him out between them.

Clearing the doorway they started down the hall, Gage in front and Brice in the back. The flames were less intense here, but that was only because much of the material had been consumed. As they came into the front room they could hear Stanley voice on the ht frantically calling them out. They'd just made it to the front door when the roof fell in, leaving Johnny with the victim covered by pieces of hot timber and Brice under a beam.

Before Gage could even attempt to stand Bellingham and Harris were there, taking the father from him. That allowed the dark-haired paramedic to push himself up and turn back to his fallen partner. He could hear Captain Stanley yelling at him, but he was running on pure adrenaline as he began to pull smoldering wood and tossing it aside. Soon he noticed water falling down on him and another set of hands helping clear the debris.

Brice was dug out. A backboard materialized and Johnny looked up at Bellingham. Together they carefully pulled the injured man onto the support and strapped him down. Before he could stand up, Gage realized he'd been hurt.

"Can't carry 'im," he ground out as he sat back on his haunches.

"Ok, me and Chet'll get him," the other man said. "We'll be back to get you!"

Johnny did a mental inventory. His hip hurt when he tried to stand up. He didn't think it was broken, but definitely strained. No head wound, no bumps. He didn't think he was bleeding anywhere. Hopefully it'd just be an in and out from the hospital.

ER. Brackett.

He wondered if he could request Morton.

Then hands were on his shoulder and he looked up once more. This time it was Marco and Cap, both concerned.

"Think I just strained my hip," he ground out as they helped him up. He could bear some weight which made him happy. But he was going back to ER and he was not happy about that!

Harris was relaying information to Rampart. Hank felt the paramedic tense when Brackett's no-nonsense voice came over the speaker detailing treatment. The original victim was on a gurney and being moved into the ambulance with Bellingham. Harris set out an IV and sterile dressings for Brice. He glanced up at them.

"Can you get his vitals, Cap?" he asked as he straightened lines. "Brice definitely is concussed and has some burning on his lower back." Hank reached for the bp cuff and relied on Gage to help with assessing himself. Harris simply handed the phone over to Gage to report in.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51," he began, "we have a 26 year old male who was hurt during a ceiling collapsed. Vitals are, bp 140/92, respiration 32, and pulse 108. He is diaphoretic and complaining of pain in his right hip. No apparent contusions."

"Start an IV with normal saline and administer 5cc ms," Brackett ordered. "Transport asap."

"I wonder who was hurt," Dixie said as she took the notes from Kel to chart.

"I... I couldn't ask," he admitted. The nurse patted his arm knowing that he was still upset about how he'd treated his friend.

"It'll be fine, Kel," she said. "I'll get set up for Brice." Soon three rooms were ready for their patients.

When Bellingham came in Brackett followed him and his patient into exam room 4. Soon he was completely focused on the injured man. Mike Morton received Brice into exam room 5 and with Dixie began assessing him and getting him ready for x-rays. Joe Early waited by the nurse's station wondering where his patient was. Marco Lopez came in and asked for a wheel chair.

"He couldn't climb into the ambulance so Cap had me drive him in the squad," the wiry firefighter explained.

"Who was hurt?" he asked.

"Johnny," Lopez explained as he started down the hall, the doctor next to him. "He did his own vitals and started the IV. Impressed the heck out of Harris. We knew he'd done it before so we weren't that impressed." The small smile on the man's lips negated that comment.

Johnny was leaning back on the passenger seat when the two men opened the door. Tired eyes opened and flicked over them.

"Guess I have to move," he quietly said.

"Yeah, sorry Johnny," Marco said. "I know the drive in hurt."

"Let us move you, ok?" Joe carefully put his arm around the paramedic's shoulders and turned him in the seat with Marco's help. There was no way to move him without pain. They braced him as best they could as they took him out of the squad and then carefully lowered him into the wheelchair.

"I so do not want to get up on the exam table," Gage managed to wheeze out. He wondered what he'd done to be in so much pain. He was wheeled into exam room 1.

It was actually easier to pick him up and lay him down on the table. Early then administered some more morphine to take the edge off his pain.

"Thanks, doc," the injured man murmured as he felt everything relax. X-rays were ordered after he'd been stripped and a gown pulled over him. Blood was drawn and his hip palpitated thoroughly. Marco left to drive the squad back to the station. He promised to stop by after the shift ended.

Johnny managed to doze off after the x-rays were shot. At some point a warmed blanket was tucked around him but it didn't wake him. Early popped the films on the light box and was muttering to himself when the door opened again and Kel Brackett came quietly in.

"What do you have, Joe," he asked as he began to look closer at the hip joint.

"Johnny twisted his hip," he began.

"Johnny?" Kel straightened and immediately turned around. The paramedic was still napping, his arm draped over his eyes. Joe looked at his friend.

"What's wrong, Kel?" he asked gently. The look of panic was not a normal expression for the head of ER.

"I, uh, I..." Brackett tried to form a statement. Early waited him out.

"I jumped all over him earlier today," he admitted. "And the more angry I got the more I blasted him. He hadn't done anything wrong but I was already upset from Purcell's meeting. Then Chief McConnike called with a complaint and I transferred my anger to Johnny."

"Doc, it's not your fault," Johnny's voice came softly across the room. "I was out of line." Kel Brackett could hear the hurt that the younger man was struggling to cover. He strode across the room and removed the arm hiding his eyes.

"You were not out of line, Johnny," he said firmly. "I was being a selfish ass! I didn't even give you a chance to explain what had happened and what McConnike decided. I was upset and I took it out on you!"

"But..." Gage tried again only to have himself carefully pulled up into a very gentle hug.

"No, Johnny, I was wrong. I apologize for treating you like crap," Kel reiterated. Joe leaned against the counter and watched for a moment.

"You know, Johnny, I can count on two hand how often Kel Brackett has been wrong," the older doctor mused. "And one hand the number of people he's apologized to. Better just accept it."

"Ok," he muttered. "Could you lower me back down?" Recognizing the strain in Johnny's voice the doctor carefully reclined him and pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders. Brackett shifted slightly but kept his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Nothing's broken," Joe reported. "It looks like a bad strain. Pain meds for tonight, then aspirin. Heat, light exercise to work it out. You should be back in the saddle in a week."

"Do I need to stay the night?" he asked, not that he wanted to contemplate moving.

"Tonight," Early decided. "Easier to give you pain meds and then I can re-assess the hip again tomorrow morning."

"Ok," Gage agreed easily. Early looked at Brackett.

"Then I'll take you home tomorrow," Kel determined. "I'm off and you'll still need some help." Now the paramedic's eyes showed some concern.

"It's ok, Doc, it's your day off," he protested. Kel folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you arguing with your doctor?" he asked gruffly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Me? Never," Johnny said. "I guess you still have my toothbrush."

"And a much nicer tub to soak in," Kel pointed out.

"Dixie will get you some bubble bath," Joe promised. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"I won't make coffee," he stated. Both doctors stood up.

"Let's not get nasty!" Kel said. The door swung open and Dixie entered.

"So this is where you got off to..." she began and then looked at the patient. "Johnny! You're the injured hip?" she immediately fussed with his blanket and sheet.

"I am the injured hip," he confirmed. "I was just negotiating terms of my release."

"Hmmm, sounds like fun," she said. "What's on the table?"

"Coffee," Johnny said. He just glared at the two doctors.

"What's the counter offer?" she asked.

"HIPPA regs prevent me from discussing the patient's treatment," Kel stated evasively.

"But..." Dixie started to protest.

"He's right, Dixie," Joe jumped in. "Can't disclose treatment. Just understand his coffee making abilities completely wiped out any counter offers." She looked miffed.

"Am I allowed to find him a room?" she asked.

"Yes, you are," Brackett confirmed. She stomped out of the room. Behind the closing door she heard the three men start laughing.

The next morning Johnny did not get picked up by Kel. Instead, a friend of his came and brought him home. The paramedic had intimated that 'she' was a much better choice and 'she' had a whirl-pool tub that would be better for his hip.

Brackett suggested that 'she' would probably be more fun to exercise with as well. Johnny snickered.

But the woman who picked up the paramedic was not a new girlfriend. Or an old one. Or one of the many Florence Nightengales that would love to help him with his physical therapy. When Dixie personally brought the wheelchair up to the room she was surprised to find Rose Welner going over the exercise sheet the physical therapist had left for Gage.

"Hey Dix! How did I rate the best nurse in the hospital?" Johnny tried to defuse and tease at the same time. She rolled her eyes.

"This is the 'friend' you told Kel about?" she asked. Rose simply watched the conversation unfold.

"Well, she does have a whirlpool tub," he hedged. "And she's off the next week and a half because of spring break..."

"So, do I mention her to Kel?" she asked point blank.

"Uh, I'd prefer you didn't, actually," now Gage flushed.

"Still hung up on that rule #1?" Rose finally entered the conversation.

"Yeah, plus I really pissed him off yesterday," Johnny said. The nurse turned on him.

"You did not piss him off John Gage!" she asserted as she came up to the bed. "He was way out of line in how he treated you. And he apologized from what Joe said."

"Ok, he did, but he was still angry to begin with," Gage muttered. Dixie ruffled his hair.

"I won't breath a word," she promised him.

"Well, try not to laugh when he tells you my girlfriend is giving me a special massage," he warned her. Rose started snickering.

"Oh, yes, Johnny," she tried to quell the laughter. "Right after Drew!" she mentioned her own 18 year old son.

"Time to go, hose jockey!" Dixie pulled the wheel chair closer. The paramedic was loaded up and brought down to the waiting car. The nurse watched them drive off and wondered what kind of relationship they did have.

Two days later Gage was back at the hospital for a follow up. Early was pleased with his progress and said barring any setback he could go back to work in five days' time.

Stopping by the cafeteria Johnny picked up a large chocolate shake and an iced tea. He rode the elevator up to the third floor and walked down to a semi-private room.

"Hey, Brice! How's it hanging?" he asked the reclining man in the hospital bed.

"Gage?" he responded. Shocked. No one had visited him. Well, his sister did, but she didn't really count.

"Chocolate shake?" Johnny held out the frosty cup. The stunned paramedic accepted the drink.

"You'll have to tell me what junk food you like," he continued as if he'd known Brice for years. "I'm on medical leave for another five days so I can sneak up some of the good stuff."

"Uh, ah, I don't usually eat junk food," Brice managed wondering what rabbit hole he'd fallen down.

"Then I'll just have to surprise you," Gage plopped down in the more comfortable lounge chair. "How long they holding you for?"

"Brackett said at least until the end of the week," he said. "I guess they're worried about the burns getting infected."

"I'd think that concussion was causing some concerns as well," John commented.

"Yeah, he said something about that, too," Brice admitted. "But I don't really remember what."

"That's why you're here 'til the end of the week," Gage smiled his lopsided smile. Brice finally grinned a little.

"Why're you here?" he finally asked.

"First day I could drive myself," Johnny said. "I had an appointment with Early and figured you might like something tastier than hospital coffee."

"No coffee allowed," he groused. "and decaf is no fun."

For the next hour Brice made conversation with John Gage. And he enjoyed himself! They joked about the food and the nurses coming in at all hours of the night. They discussed the Dodgers latest acquisitions. When he started getting tired Johnny easily ended the conversation and promised to come back with some food the next day.

"No onions," Brice yawned. "Whatever it is, no onions."

"No problem, pally," Gage waved goodbye from the door.

Pally? Pally. Brice smiled to himself as he settled down to nap.

For the next five days Brice found himself waiting for Gage to show up. He brought pizza, burgers, gyro sandwiches (without onions), even a cobb salad. The last day he outdid himself with Ruben sandwiches. Still hot with thousand island dressing to dip them in.

"Well, I'm back to work tomorrow," Gage said as he dipped a french fry into the dressing. Brice watched and then copied the man. He'd learned several interesting things to eat from his partner that week. Partner.

"I want to go back," Brice admitted. "Of course, I'd really like a partner and a station." There. He'd said it.

"Hey, there are a couple retirements coming up," Gage said. "Saw it on the board before we, uh, went off shift, as it were." Brice grinned. It looked good on his face.

"I can nose around for you," Johnny continued. "See who's gonna be open. Put in a good word."

"You'd do that for me?" Brice was shocked. Even more than when Johnny had first walked into his room five days ago.

"Sure!" Gage slurped at his tea. "I know you're good, you just need the right partner to balance you out. Look at me and Roy. He's a family guy and I'm footloose."

"He's level-headed and calm?" Brice tried teasing, "and you're, uhm..."

"Unpredictable and wild? Unbalanced and loud? Goofy and...." Gage started listing attributes until Brice started to laugh aloud.

"See? You need a partner to balance you," Johnny said. "Someone who could use your expertise in organization and knowing procedures."

"An anal, rule-spouting jerk?" Brice said sourly.

"An organized, thorough, knowledgeable paramedic who needs someone who's a little less concerned about regs and needs help with them," Johnny said. Brice thought about that. After a long moment he gave his friend a small smile.

"Ok, organized and knowledgeable, I can live with that," he said.

"Let me look around," the lanky man picked up the other half of his sandwich and plunged it into the dressing. The entire drippy mess was quickly bitten off and a napkin belatedly used to wipe the smear off his face.

"I don't recall... Ruben sandwiches... being on your diet sheet, Brice," Kel Brackett's voice cut through the laughter. The ill man immediately sat up trying to figure how to hide the evidence.

"Don't let 'em intimidate you, Brice," Johnny said around a mouthful of sliced corned beef.

"No, let Johnny turn my stomach instead," Kel groaned. "Would you swallow before you talk?" The doctor went over to Gage and started in on the french fries.

"The Galley?" he asked.

"Yep. Here, I can cut this part off," Gage sliced off his bite and offered Kel some of the sandwich. Without missing a beat he accepted it and dipped it into the dressing.

"You're in so much trouble, Gage," Kel said around his bite.

"Now who should swallow first?" Johnny said airily.

"You brought Rubens and didn't get one for me and Dixie," the doctor continued as he redipped his now bitten piece.

"Like I know your schedule," he said with a wave of his hand. Brice just watched them share the last of the fries. "Better protect your lunch," Gage warned.

Brice looked up at the doctor and weighed his choices. He shifted his plate to the left, away from him. Brackett smiled. It was good to see the man actually play along with Gage. He retrieved the patient chart from the table and began to review the test reports.

"Looks like you're here at least two more days," he determined. "But the concussion is doing a lot better and most of the burns are healing. Just a couple problem spots." Brice sighed. He'd be here two more days and no Johnny to keep him company.

"Hey, don't look so glum, pally," Johnny smirked. "I'll just exercise my right to visit 10 to 15 minutes on my runs into the hospital. Just can't promise lunch." Brice looked up slightly stunned. He'd stop by?

Oh, of course he would. He'd driven in every day for the past five days. Suddenly two more days didn't seem as tiresome. He picked up his sandwich and took another bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning Mike!" Johnny's bright smile filled the kitchen as the engineer looked up from his paper. The paramedic bounded in full of energy.

"Welcome back, Johnny," he returned the smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yep! Amazing what a few days off can do for a man," he replied as he snagged the coffee pot and poured out a full cup. He was early enough to enjoy himself.

*too bad I didn't bet Hank who'd be first,* Mike thought to himself.

"Really? I remember having to do all sorts of exercises," Stocker commented as he pushed part of the paper towards the paramedic.

"Well, yeah, exercises," he admitted, "plus soaking in a hot tub. I liked that best."

"I imagine," Mike answered briefly. Catching the hint, Gage picked up the front part of the paper and began reading the headlines.

Soon the rest of A-shift drifted in. First Cap and then Marco. It was the sure bet Chet would be last.

"Hi!" Johnny looked up as 'The Animal' Bellingham came into the kitchen.

"Hey! Thought you were on at the 36s," Johnny said.

"Harris took the day out," Bellingham said as he poured some coffee. "He has so many sick days he could just walk now. County figured I could come over here and cover for Desoto."

"They're short paramedics?" Stoker asked.

"Guess so," Bellingham said as he sat down at the table. "So here I am, Johnny Gage's partner."

"And you're the luckiest paramedic in LA county," Johnny teased. "I am hot!" This caused a few gufaws and snickers. They sat companionably around the table until Hank called roll. Chet even showed up on time!

As they began the morning check Gage recalled Bellingham was not very detailed-oriented. He went out of his way to explain the squad's set-up then offered the driving to him.

"We can trade off drivin'" the Animal grunted. He poked through the iv fluids. "Light on Ringers," he added. Johnny noted this and asked about the normal saline.

"Oh, need that too," his partner said. "Guess I'll check the D5W while I'm at it." He rummaged a little more, his lips moving slightly as he checked out the rest of the bags.

"That's ok," he determined. "Just the ringers and the normal saline." A short burst of tones sounded.

"Station 51, unknown rescue, Vista del Valle Drive, Griffith Park. Enter Vista del Valle Drive behind Roosevelt Golf Course. Cross street, North Commonwealth Avenue. Time out 9:14," dispatch directed them.

Johnny and Mike looked at the huge map and began plotting their route out. A quick series of nods and terse statements determined the best way to go. Climbing into the squad he handed Bellingham the slip and told him to pull out the map just in case.

"Vista del Valle has a really nasty 180 turn at one point above the golf course," Johnny commented. "Plus other sharp, blind, turnings."

"Ok, I see that," his partner agreed as he looked over the map. "Looks pretty steep in parts, too." Johnny grunted his agreement as he turned the squad onto Los Feliz and headed for North Commonwealth. The engine kept up with them although Gage was slightly more cautious at each intersection. They turned onto the access road and began the twisting drive up Vista del Valle. Soon they made it to the 180 curve and started to climb higher up. A little further up they saw a motor bike and a man flagging them down. There was a small plume of smoke curling up from the side of the road.

"Man, am I glad you guys are here!" he exclaimed as Johnny jumped out of the squad. Bellingham went to pull out equipment.

"Josh and I were racing along the road when he suddenly lost control," the young man explained. "He went down there, somewhere. You can see the smoke coming up." Cap came up to join them.

"Need to drop two ropes, stokes and equipment," John said tersely.

"You got it," Hank replied. "Mike! Get an inch and a half for Chet. Marco, let's get Johnny secured for a drop." Soon a line went down with the paramedic rappelling down towards the smoke. Chet was near him pulling along a hose as Marco and Hank lowered him down.

Water was quickly streamed over the small brush fire. Johnny located the motor bike then searched for Josh. He finally found the man curled up on his side, leg definitely broken and a large gash on his arm. He was very lucky his helmet stayed secure and kept his head safe.

"Cap, Chet has the fire contained," Johnny began. "I'm gonna need that equipment, backboard and stokes. Tell Bellingham to bring the biophone as well."

After a few minutes the second paramedic arrived towing the requested equipment. They carefully rolled the body on the backboard and secured him then began assessing and taking vitals. Compresses were put over the gashed arm. While they worked together, Marco joined Chet and they carefully walked the fire area making sure all sparks were extinguished.

"Rampart, this is squad 51," Johnny began.

"51, this is Rampart," Mike Morton's serious voice came over the speaker.

"Rampart, we have a male, 24 years old. He was involved in a motor bike crash and subsequent fall down a hillside. Spinal precautions have been taken. He has a compound fracture of the left tibia and fibula. He has a long gash on his right arm which has been bandaged. BP 130/75, respiration 30 and shallow, with decreased sounds on the left upper side. Pulse is 85. Patient is unconscious and diaphoretic," he finished.

"51, is there evidence of head trauma?" Morton asked.

"Negative," he replied. "Victim was wearing a full helmet.

"Body armor?" terse question.

"Negative. T-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes," he reported.

"51, start IV with normal saline, wide open," the doctor directed. "Insert airway and transport as soon as possible. I want vitals every 10 minutes."

"10-4 Rampart, Normal saline, wide open and airway," Gage responded. "Vitals q ten minutes." He turned to start helping and discovered Bellingham had tapped the IV and was getting the airway in. Talk about efficient! He might not want to take the lead, but he was an excellent partner none-the-less!

Then Gage thought of Brice. Control freak. Walking rule book. Harris was retiring...

Jerking his mind back on Josh, Johnny helped pack up the equipment and settle everything onto the stokes with the patient. The climb up was made easier by using the squad to slowly pull up the lines. Bellingham climbed into the ambulance with their patient. Two thumps later it drove off, lights flashing.

Arriving at Rampart John checked to see that Bellingham was working in the exam room with the cycling victim. He told Carol he was going to check on Brice and jumped onto the elevator.

"Hey partner!" he called out as he bounced into the room. Brice smiled and shut off the TV.

"Wow, starting before lunch!" he commented.

"Yeah, motorbike accident over in Griffith Park," Gage said as he lounged against the empty bed. "Bellingham is running with me this shift. His partner called in sick so they combined the two units over at the 51s."

"Guess there are a lot of us out," Brice said. "Roy and I for two."

"Getting tired of the soaps yet?" Johnny teased. "I was sooo into 'All My Children' for awhile. Erika was a total fox." The bed ridden paramedic began to laugh. Then blush.

"Ok, I admit, after a week they kind of become friends, you know?" he said.

"Yeah, I know!" Gage flashed his best smile. The HT squawked in his hand.

"Squad 51, status?" the dispatch asked. At that moment the door was pushed open and Bellingham looked in.

"Squad 51 available at Rampart," he responded.

"Hey, you must be Brice," Bellingham said. "How ya doing?"

"Better. Still stuck here," he responded. The HT began to ring tones.

"Station 51, Station 36, factory fire. 435 Garfield Blvd. Cross street, Alondra. Time out, 11:40."

"Squad 51, KMG 365," Johnny responded. "Guess we have to run."

"Get out of here!" Brice shooed them both.

As the squad was actually somewhat closer, Gage and Bellingham arrived at the scene first. Workers milling in the parking lot hailed them down.

"There are three guys unaccounted for!" one of the men said. "They were working in the darkroom." Johnny quickly had the speaker detail out where the room was in the factory in the dirt.

"So this is a photo lab?" Bellingham asked.

"Yeah, we got chemicals stored by the darkroom as well as in the store rooms," he explained. He was adding to his scratched map when Captain Stanley came up. He was quickly brought up to speed while the two paramedics went to get their scba gear on.

Cap directed his crew then 36's. He wanted to get an upper hand on the blaze fast! Marco and Chet immediately dragged their hose up into the doorway and began flooding the flames they found. The 36s brought up two more hoses to attack at different entry points.

Having committed the map to mind, Johnny led Bellingham into the building. They moved quickly down hallways until they came to a door with a red light shining over it. The words 'IN USE' were flashing.

The flames and smoke had not reached this part of the plant as yet. Bellingham turned the handle and forced the door open.

"HEY! We got exposed film in here!" one man yelled.

"You've ruined a lot of product, man!" another complained.

Then there were three very confused men staring at the scba-clad firemen.

"Sorry, guys, but the plant's on fire," Johnny said. "I'm John Gage and this is Ted Bellingham. We have to get you out fast!"

"Fire? FIRE!" one man started to panic until Bellingham latched onto his arm.

"It's ok, it's down by receiving and the lounge," he said. "Do you know another way out?" He knew Johnny already had the escape planned, but getting the man involved would help him calm down.

"Yeah! Yeah," he answered quickly. "Through the offices and the customer entrance." He led them further down the hallway and into a series of offices. Then they finally came to a small lobby. Soon all five men were back at the squad. No one had been hurt and the two paramedics went to help man the hoses.

As the work continued Hank called in an aerial water tower to cool down the roof. It was a stubborn fire, especially since the plant was full of paper, processing chemicals and various wooden structures.

It was a hot, sweaty crew that finally headed back to the barn several hours later. Since he was the cook, Marco was given first shot at the shower. Johnny and Mike took it upon themselves to get the sandwich fixings cut and ready for him. Neither of them could decide if they were hungrier or sweatier. At least this way they could eat while they waited for their turn.

Bellingham was next, followed by the rest of the crew. They all managed to get cleaned up and fed before the squad toned out.

"Station 51, MVA, 710 north, enter at Atlantic. Time out, 13:50" dispatched relayed.

"Station 51, KMG 365," Hank responded then handed a slip over to Gage. The squad pulled out first followed by the blaring sirens of the engine. They traveled quickly down the road towards the freeway. Bellingham noted how cautious Gage was about entering major intersections through red lights. Wasn't that how his partner got hurt? He really should pay a little more attention!

Soon they were on the 710 heading north. Traffic was horrendous and they drove along the edge of the road up to the accident scene. The highway patrol had cleared enough of the area for the squad and engine to pull in and were directing cars along the center divider and HOV lane. There were four cars in various stages of wreckage and it seemed most drivers and passengers were up and moving around.

"Glad you're here!" a CHP officer approached the squad. "We have a couple bad injuries in the second car. We've called for a second squad to help with the rest."

"Ok, thanks!" Johnny responded as he pulled out the equipment. Bellingham joined him and soon they'd set up a triage area. Both paramedics took a victim.

"What d'ya got, Gage?" Ted asked as he picked up the biophone.

"Possible concussion and internal injuries," he said. "Hand me the phone when you're done." As Bellingham relayed the vitals squad 48 pulled up and the two paramedics came over to touch base.

"I could use another set of hands over here," Gage said as he tried to stabilize his patient. Rogers immediately came over and set up the cardiac monitor and pulled out the difibulator. The patient was certainly in a bad way.

Rogers' partner, Stevens, went over to check the other victims of the accident. He was back fairly quickly and went to assist Bellingham.

"The officers and your crew mates checked everyone out and were getting consents signed," he said. "No need to treat." He noted that Ted's patient was stable and ready to go but Gage and Rogers were having to do some serious work on theirs. He heard Brackett's clipped voice sending out orders and questions while Johnny responded just as rapid-fire and with Roger's help following out each order.

"We have an ambulance on scene, Rampart," Gage reported.

"51, transport asap. Vitals every five minutes," he requested. "What's the eta?"

"Rampart, 15 minutes depending on traffic," Gage responded.

"Get him in here, 51!" was Brackett's terse acknowledgement. Quickly the paramedics and ambulance emts had the man loaded and were weaving their way through traffic towards the hospital.

When Bellingham made it thirty minutes later he was quickly released from duty by Dr. Morton. He went into the adjoining treatment room and found his partner setting up another iv for Brackett. He carefully sidled up to Gage.

"I'll go grab a bite," he said. Johnny looked over at the doctor who didn't seem to notice the conversation.

"Hey, get Brice a chocolate shake and me a ice tea and I'll meet you upstairs when I'm available," he said quickly and quietly. Bellingham agreed and left.

Brackett continued to work on his patient. He was very aware of the hasty conversation but chose to say nothing as he was still a bit gun-shy around Johnny. Also, he was alert to the fact Bellingham would soon need a new partner and Brice was available.

He really shouldn't underestimate Johnny's abilities. McConnike had mentioned Gage might look into finding Brice a partner. He dropped the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the task in front of him.

Twenty minutes more and the patient was stable enough to go upstairs to CCU. Johnny leaned back against the counter and watched Brackett dot the i's and cross the t's on the chart. He wanted to give Bellingham and Brice some time alone. Kel glanced at him.

"Thought you'd be long gone, hose jockey," he muttered as he added to his notations.

"Been a long day," he said sipping at his coffee. "Thought I'd watch an expert at work."

"Instead of working yourself?" Brackett teased.

"Hey, I'm hard at work here, you just can't see it," Gage shot back.

"Who's hard at work?" Dixie asked as she came to shelve charts.

"Hose jockey here," Brackett jerked a thumb in Gage's direction as he set his chart aside and pocketed his pen.

"Lifting that coffee mug takes a lot of energy," she grumped.

"Darn straight!" Johnny smiled then drained the last of his mug. "And now I'll go off and check on the outcome of my work." Setting the mug down, he picked up the HT and headed for the elevators.

"What was that all about?" Dixie asked.

"He's playing match maker," Kel said cryptically as he walked down to his office, leaving a very confused nurse at the counter.

It seemed Gage's instincts were spot on. On the drive back to the station Bellingham was still chuckling about his conversation with Brice. On the next trip in he even started up to see the ill paramedic before Johnny.

A week passed. A couple shifts with 'the animal'. Whereas Brice didn't bother Johnny's easy-going nature, Bellingham's equally laid-back attitude and mono-syllabic answers were setting him on edge. At least Roy pretended to be interested in his latest crazes!

He did send a message up to McConnike, as he'd promised, to suggest a possible pairing.

So when he reported to the station he was more than happy to see Dwyer in the kitchen pouring out coffee, although not necessarily surprised.

"Hey, Charlie!," he said happily, "pulling some overtime?"

"Yeah, got a car bill to pay," he answered with a grin. "The powers that be decided to pull your first sub and pair him off with your second sub."

"You mean Mr. Walking Rule Book is paired with The Animal?" Chet nearly choked on a mouthful of coffee.

"Yep!" Dwyer snickered. "They should drive each other nuts by mid-shift!"

"What happened to Harris?" Stoker asked glancing up from his newspaper.

"Guess he decided to use up some vacation and sick leave time until his retirement papers came through," Dwyer said.

"I heard his wife was ill," Marco put in. "He wanted to be with her."

Johnny leaned back on the counter letting the banter wash over him. He knew why they'd been paired, although he didn't realize it would happen so quickly. In fact, he was almost disappointed not to have Brice riding with him.

Not that he'd tell the guys...


End file.
